1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a data processing system for discovering associative intent queries from search web logs.
2. Related Art
Computer users may request information by formulating a search query and submitting the search query to an Internet search engine, intranet search engine, personal search engine, or mobile search engine, etc., collectively referred to as a search engine. In response thereto, the search engine may retrieve information from a database, index, catalog, etc. or directly from the Internet or intranet, that it deems relevant based on the search query and display this information to the user. Generally, the search engine locates the information by matching the key words contained within the search query with an index of stored information relating to a large number of web pages available via the network, e.g. the Internet or an intranet, etc. or database files available via a personal computer or mobile device, etc. The search engine may then display the resultant information as a list of the best-matching web pages or database files to the user. However, it would be desirable for the search engine to offer suggestions to the user of other queries, associated with the user's submitted query that may provide additional and/or alternative results. It would also be desirable for a search engine advertising tool or network advertiser, etc. to offer more diverse advertisements to the user based on the associative intent queries.